


Something Physical

by TheFabRosevest



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Superheroes, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabRosevest/pseuds/TheFabRosevest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bandom/Avengers crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Physical

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this but yeah it's based on The Avengers

He hides around the corner till the security guard is gone. He looks around and searches for a way inside. His gaze rises and he sees that the roof isn’t too high and the next building is close enough. He presses against the wall and takes a deep but quiet breath before he pushes off the wall and against the other wall, where he pushes away immediately again.

He lands on the roof in a smooth motion and looks around. When he is made sure no one is on the roof he gets up and walks over to the small window. Inside the warehouse he can see his targets. Three men. He doesn’t know what they did. He is just doing his job and if he’s honest he doesn’t care.

This job is too easy, but he’s getting paid for it, so he doesn’t question the fact that the person who hired him could’ve done it himself. He tries to open the window but it is locked. He rolls his eyes and sighs. Then he gets out his special blade and cuts a circle into the thin glass. He breaks the part out of the glass carefully and looks inside. No one noticed him. The men aren’t in sight anymore but he can hear them. Searching for a place to tie up his rope, he looks around and finds a small transmission mast. He shrugs and ties the rope around it. He walks over to the glass again and checks if it’s safe before he grips the rope tightly and slowly slides down on it.

When he reaches the first floor, he looks around again and makes his way over to one of the walls, where he places the first small bomb. Without making a noise, he does this to three other walls. Then he hears voices and runs over to the rope without making a sound and starts climbing up without getting noticed.

When he reaches the roof again, he doesn’t bother to remove the rope. Even if they would notice it now, it’s already too late. He jumps off the roof quickly, looks around and starts running, still very aware of his surroundings, always watchful. When he’s far enough, he gets out the small remote and pushes the red button without hesitation. He doesn’t turn around when he hears the building explode loudly and just keeps on walking.

He doesn’t hear the people behind him because of the explosion. When a few pair of arms grip him and turn him around harshly he tries to kick and slip away but he can’t do much when he’s held in place by five men at the same time. A few more men are standing in front of him, all of them dressed in the same uniforms. It looks a bit like a military uniform. Well, the belt is holding five different guns. Maybe they are in some kind of army.

“What do you want?” he hisses and the men in front of him part and a person walks towards him.

The man is huge. An average person would say that he’s fat but he wouldn’t dare say that because he knows who this is.

“What do you want, Hall?” he snaps and the man stops right in front of him and observes him.

“Ryan Ross. Killing people again, huh? Is it just for fun or do you get paid for it?” Zack Hall asks with that evil grin.

Someone wouldn’t believe he fights for the good ones, but hey, no one would think what Ryan is capable of when looking at him once either.

Ryan doesn’t answer and just glares at the man.

“Well, don’t talk to me. I don’t care.” Zack goes on. “I’m not here to arrest you.”

“Then what do you want?” Ryan asks, staring with a look that could murder.

“I’m here to make you an offer.”

“Which would be?”

“I’m not talking around it for long so listen carefully. I want you to help us with a few things and in return I will let you go.”

Ryan narrows his eyes.

“I’m not doing this to mock you. I’m doing this to give you a second chance.”

“Why would you want to give me a second chance?”

“Because I know you’re not our enemy, Ryan. All you do is trying to stay alive with taking shitty jobs. You are better than that, thousand times better, and here I am. Giving you a chance.”

Ryan licks his lower lip and thinks.

“Alright, I do it. You can let me go now.” He snaps.

Zack motions for his people to let him go but they hesitate.

“Sir, I don’t think it would be a good idea.” One of them says.

“I am your boss and you listen to me. Ryan has no reason to run.” Zack says and they let Ryan go immediately.

“How am I going to help you?” Ryan asks calmly.

Zack smiles.

“I need your help with some special people.” He says and Ryan raises his eyebrows.

“Okay”

They start walking towards Zack’s helicopter which will bring them to their basis.

“By the way, nice clothes. Skin tight fits you. Especially in some areas.” Zack laughs at Ryan’s black outfit.

“Shut up”

 

*

 

Patrick settled down far away from big cities. He isn’t even living in a village. His small house is a few miles away from the next village and that’s how it the best. At least that’s what he thinks.

When he can’t sleep at night, he gets up to get a glass water. He walks down the stairs and wants to walk into the kitchen, but a noise in the living room holds him back.

“H-hello?” he asks stuttering.

When he slides into the living room no one is there. He stands there for a few minutes and then he walks out into the hall again, shrugging his shoulders. In the kitchen he gets a glass without switching the light on and just wants to fill it with some water when he hears a noise behind him and turns around. Suddenly the light is turned on and there’s a boy standing in the door to the kitchen, dressed in tight black jeans and a simple black shirt. He has his arms folded and is looking Patrick up and down.

“H-how did you get in here?” Patrick asks, cursing himself for his stutter.

The boy smiles somehow sheepishly and walks inside the room.

“I asked you a question. I have the best security system. There is not way you- ”

“Don’t blame yourself. I’m just better than that.” The boy says, loosing his creepy smile.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Ryan Ross.” He says seriously.

Patrick sets the glass down on the counter and looks at it for a while. Then he smiles nervously and turns towards Ryan again, fiddling with his hands.

“Are you here to kill me? Because if you are, then I can tell you that it won’t be possible.”

Ryan chuckles and takes another step forward.

“Oh no, that would be stupid.” Ryan says with that smile again.

Patrick nods nervously and looks around.

“I guess the house is surrounded by agents who are ready to shoot?” Patrick asks, biting his lip.

“No, just you and me.”

Patrick looks at him and searches for a sign that the boy is lying but he doesn’t find one.

“Then why are you here?”

“I am here in behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D” Ryan says carefully.

“How did you find me?”

“Oh, we never lost you. We just stayed away for a while.”

“Oh, great, what is it that you want?”

“We need your help.”

Patrick lets out a laugh.

“S.H.I.E.L.D needs my help? I can tell you one thing right from the beginning. They are not going to use my state like that.”

“Oh no, I’m not here because of that. You’re an intelligent man, Patrick. That is what we want from you.”

Patrick watches Ryan, considering.

“What do you need my help with?”

“Does the name Gerard Way tell you something?” he asks without emotion.

“Uhm, didn’t he have an accident or something?”

“Yes, it was similar to yours just that he didn’t turn into- … his intelligence grew impossibly. He is developing weapons and we know that he is building an army.”

“What for?” Patrick asks confused.

“We don’t know yet.”

“How am I going to help with that?”

“He radiates gamma rays which are so faint that we can’t detect them.”

“And now you want me to help detect them?”

“Yes, that is our plan.” Ryan says and that smile is back.

“And you just come here and assume that I’m coming with you?”

Ryan opens his mouth and closes it again.

“Are you even a member of S.H.I.E.L.D?”

Ryan licks his lips and tilts his head slightly to the side.

“We don’t have time for that. We have to leave now.” Ryan says and makes an attempt to turn around.

Patrick’s hand turns into a fist and he hammers it down on the counter.

“What if I don’t want to?!” he yells and in the next moment Ryan jumps back and points a gun right at Patrick with his hands shaking and his face in shock.

Patrick stares at Ryan for a moment before he relaxes again and tries to smile.

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t very nice. It is okay. I’m going to cooperate but please put that down. It wouldn’t have been useful anyway.”

Ryan doesn’t move for a moment and stays in his position. When he calmed down a bit he puts the gun away and brings a hand up to the speaker in his ear.

“Back down, it’s okay. We get along.” He says, contacting the agents surrounding the house.

When he lowers his hand again, still somewhat shocked, Patrick is fiddling with his hands again.

“Just you and me.” He says, raising his eyebrows.

Ryan looks away.

 

*

 

S.H.I.E.L.D doesn’t have a headquater. Most of the work is done on one of the large boats which are even able to fly. When Ryan got there the first time he was staggered.

They step out of the jet that landed on the landing area on the somehow flying boat and gaze around.

“You’re definitely not a member of S.H.I.E.L.D.” Patrick says, looking around as well.

Ryan just shoots him a looks and walks over to one of the soldiers to ask where they have to go. Patrick watches around for a bit longer till Ryan walks over to him again and they make their way inside.

“Wow, they get me into a flying steel ship, really intelligent.” Patrick laughs nervously.

Ryan looks over at him briefly, expression unreadable.

“Where is Hall?” Ryan asks one of the men walking by.

“He’s in a meeting.” The guy says.

“Where?”

“On the commando bridge, but you can’t go there now. Just wait in your room.”

The guy walks by and Ryan watches after him.

“Do they really expect me to listen to them?” he says with a dry laugh.

“Really, who are you?” Patrick asks and Ryan rolls his eyes.

“I’ll get you to your room.”

 

*

 

“You can’t be serious, Hall.” Gabe Saporta says. “You should leave it and let the army handle the problem. We trained for situations like that after all.”

“No you didn’t. We don’t know what kinds of weapons Gerard invented. We have no idea what we are going to face.” Zack says.

“So you want to get the weirdest freaks together into a group and make them fight for us?”

“Yes” he says as if it is completely obvious.

“You are an idiot, Hall. I won’t listen to this any longer.” Gabe says and makes to turn away.

“You didn’t even start to listen.”

He stops in his tracks and turns to face him again.

“Alright, present me your precious idea.”

Zack smiles and walks over to the monitors. He touches the screen a few times and then five screens open in front of them, each one showing one person’s file.

“These” Zack starts, pointing at the screens. “are the Avengers.”

Gabe blinks a few times

“The Avengers? I thought this project didn’t work.”

“Well, we didn’t need them till now.”

“Do they even know?”

“Most of them don’t.”

“Perfect” Gabe says sarcastically and starts looking at one of the screens in particular.

“You are crazy, right? You want to get Stump into this? This is suicide!” he says, going through the file.

“I didn’t get him because of the Hulk. I got him because he will help us with detecting Gerard.”

“Oh, of course. And where do you want him to stay? He can’t stay on the boat. That would be too dangerous.”

“Actually, he’s already here.”

“What?! Are you stupid?”

“He has self-control.”

Gabe shakes his head and sighs. When he looks at the next screen, he snorts.

“Wentz? Really? You know that he won’t cooperate.”

“He will cooperate.”

“You already tried talking to him. He isn’t a hero. He isn’t even capable of teamwork. He’s just a rich guy in an expensive robot suit who names himself Iron Man. Really?”

Zack says nothing and Gabe goes on to the next one.

“Spencer Smith, how are going to contact him? He’s in another universe for fucks sake.”

“We will find a way.”

“You don’t even know how to- … this is pointless.”

“It isn’t.”

Gabe moves on.

“Walker, alright he’s okay. I mean, he was frozen like a fish stick for … what … 70 years? But whatever.”

Zack rolls his eyes and sighs.

Then Gabe looks at the last screen.

“Hall, you can’t seriously want a criminal to help us.”

“Ross isn’t a criminal. He did what he had to do to survive.”

“But he killed people.”

“We killed people too and we are still the good guys.”

Gabe’s mouth was slightly open as he looked through the file.

“Ryan is a good guy. What he did wasn’t always right but can you really blame him? He started his training with six years.”

“He’s not even an adult yet.”

“He is 19 years, he’ll handle.”

Gabe looks up from the file and shakes his head.

“Alright, I can handle the other freaks you want to get together but I won’t accept a criminal. When you get him onto this boat I will arrest him.”

Zack watches Gabe for a moment.

“Ryan, I know you’re listening.” He says then without breaking eye contact.

Confused, Gabe turns around and just then Ryan Ross walks into the room, looking slightly ashamed.

“You were listening?” he asks harshly.

“I’m a  _criminal_ , what did you expect?” Ryan spits.

Gabe nods at the soldiers standing next to the door and they lung forward and grab Ryan’s hands, holding them in place behind his back. Ryan doesn’t look impressed or surprised in the slightest.

Gabe turns towards Zack again.

“Form your little superhero band but without him.” He says through gritted teeth.

“He would be of great use.” Zack says calmly.

“He isn’t even special. Why would you want him to join your freak show?”

“I actually didn’t know that I should join your  _freak show_.” A voice next to them says.

Gabe jumps when Ryan is suddenly standing there. He looks over his shoulder and sees his two soldiers lying on the ground, passed out. When he looks over at Ryan again the look on his face is unreadable.

“Now do you understand why I want him to help us?” Zack asks Gabe.

Gabe is still speechless and Ryan uses the time to hiss at Zack.

“You told me that when I help you to find those people you would let me go!”

“I’m sorry, but you have to realize that I’m helping you out here.”

“How are you helping me?”

“I know that you’re not as cold and emotionless as you act to be. You regret killing all those people and this is your chance to make up for it.”

Ryan opens his mouth but closes it again.

“Sir, we detected Way!” one of the guys working on the computers suddenly yells and Zack hurries over to him and looks at the screen.

“Well, fuck”

“Where?” Ryan asks, walking over.

“He seems to need some stuff. It’s some museum. There is a warehouse full of dangerous substances.”

“What are you going to do?” Ryan asks, looking up from the screen.

“Get changed” Zack says.

“What?”

“You’re going there.”

“No, listen, I didn’t agree to this.”

“You have not other choice. Either you are doing this or I’ll let Saporta arrest you.” Zack snaps.

“I’d be able to free myself.” Ryan hisses back.

“Not in a straightjacket.” Gabe says from his place in the middle of the room.

Ryan looks over briefly and narrows his eyes. Then he watches the screen again. There is a live cam that shows Gerard walking into the building with a few men behind him. Ryan’s eyes widen when he recognizes one of them.

“I can’t go there.” He says, shaking his head.

“You can and you will. Get changed.”  
“No, you don’t understand.”

Zack grabs his arms and pushes him towards the door.

“I won’t be very helpful there!” Ryan says.

“I will beat you into that suit when you’re not ready in a minute.” Zack says.

Ryan clenches his teeth and shoots him an angry glare before he disappears into the corridor.

“He knocked out two of my best soldiers.” Gabe says slowly.

“Told you.” Zack says.

“He doesn’t seem very cooperative though. What is his problem?”

Zack walks over to the screen again, watching the live cam.

“He’s scared.” Zack explains.

“Scared? He? Of what?”

“We all have our demons.”

 

*

 

Ryan hates flying. He always had. He looks out of the small window and then over to the pilots again. There are seven more soldiers on the jet with him but they won’t be of great use. They’ll be dead in a second.

“We reached our destination.” One of the pilots yells and the other men take each a parachute.

“Get up, kid.” One of them says.

Ryan looks up at him with a deadly look.

“Don’t you ever call me kid again.” He whispers and grabs one of the parachutes and turning towards the pilots. “Do we even need those?”

“Of course” one of then says.

“Just fly a bit lower and we can jump out like that. Getting those off would take too long.”

The pilots look at each other and one of them shrugs.

“Stop playing boss, kid.” One of the soldiers says and another one laughs.

Ryan walks over to them and his hand shoots forward to pinch the soldier in the elbow. The man falls to the ground, unconscious.

“Hey, are you stupid?” another one says.

“He called me kid again.” Ryan bitches.

“We’re low enough.” The pilot says and when the door opens, Ryan winks at the soldier and jumps out, landing on the pavement in a smooth motion.

He’s in front of a large building. There are people everywhere, dressed in dresses and suits. Ryan rolls his eyes and waits till all of the soldiers are with him. Then the speaker in his ear goes off.

“Alright Ryan, you go in through the back. One of Gerard’s men is already in there. We don’t know what he’s looking for but you have to make sure that he doesn’t get it. Understand?”

“Yes” Ryan grumbles and looks around, nodding at the soldiers.

“The others go in through the front, searching for Gerard.”

Ryan takes a deep breath and walks away from the entrance and into a side alley. The building is huge and he needs two minutes till he reaches the end of it. There is a warehouse directly connected with the museum. A steel staircase leads to a large high tech door which is already open.

“Well fuck” Ryan mutters and starts running towards the staircase.

He climbs it without making a single sound and rushes into the warehouse. There are containers and boxes everywhere, way too easy for his enemy to hide. He curses internally because he’s just perfectly on display from where is standing at the door so he rushes over to one of the boxes, crouching behind them. Slowly, he brings one hand up to the speaker.

“Are you sure he’s still in here?” he whispers, looking around frantically.

“Yes” comes the simple answer and Ryan closes his eyes for a moment.

He hoped for another answer. When he hears a quiet screeching noise he peeks over the edge of the box. At the far end of the large warehouse there are a few glass cabinets. Standing in front of one is a man and Ryan’s heart stops for a moment when he recognizes him.

“Don’t expect anything.” He says into the speaker again and rushes forward to hide behind the next box in a try to get closer.

It isn’t really a man. He is Ryan’s age.

The glass cabinets are locked with code numbers, Ryan can see that much. The guy types in a number without hesitation and the cabinets opens.

“Not according to plan.” Ryan murmurs to himself.

Slowly, he reaches into the holder on his belt and grabs the gun. He reaches over the box and aims right at the guy’s head, shaking slightly. He hesitates just for a moment before he pulls the trigger. The guy just steps to the side in one swift motion and gets his own gun out.

“I knew you’re here.” He says and Ryan wants to scream, hiding behind the box again.

He tries to listen to footsteps but there are none, of course. Ryan rests his head back against the box and thinks. He’s not able to do this.

His breathing stops for a moment when he sees a shadow and when he looks up the guy is standing on the box, grinning down at him.

“Found you.” He says, grinning like the devil and just when he wants to jump down Ryan rolls to the side and gets to his feet, holding his gun again.

The guy is standing too and for a moment nothing happens and they just stare at each other.

“Ryan Ross, I knew we would meet again someday.” The guy says, walking towards Ryan.

“I actually didn’t plan on it.” Ryan says and retreats.

The guy’s grin widens even more.

“It’s nice to see that you still can’t fight me.”

Ryan holds the gun firmer and retreats even more.

“Please don’t.” Ryan pleads, hating himself for being so weak in front of this guy.

“What, Ryan? Please tell me. I can’t read your mind.”

“Don’t act like this.”

“You think this is an act?”

Ryan can feel tears filling his eyes and the guy’s eyes soften for a moment before he grins again.

“Aw, did I break your heart?” he asks with fake concern.

“Fuck you” Ryan says quietly and pulls the trigger.

He doesn’t want to kill him. He just wants to wound him. His try works and he hits his shoulder. The guy stumbles back a few feet and clenches his teeth. When he lungs forward Ryan is already jumping onto the nearest box and heaving himself up the railing of the next floor. When he’s up there he looks down quickly and sees him take the stuff he needs and then the guy walks through a door that doesn’t lead outside.

“Shit” Ryan mumbles and looks around, finding a door and running for it. On the other side of the door is a small corridor. He runs along and opens the door at the end of it. Suddenly he is in an old looking hall, people everywhere. He needs a moment to realize that he’s in the museum. He looks around frantically and when he spots the stairs that lead down he pushes himself through the crowd. Running down the stairs, he sees a few of the soldiers he came with. They are walking towards Gerard and the few men surrounding him. When he spots the guy from before, he bites his lip.

“Could you fight him off?” Zack’s voice suddenly comes out of the speaker.

Ryan doesn’t answer and slides over the edge of the railing, landing next to the staircase and right in front of Gerard. The man doesn’t look surprised and smiles.

“Hello Ryan”

Ryan clenches his teeth and lungs forward, fisting his hand in the collar of Gerard’s shirt.

“What the fuck do you want?” he asks angrily.

“Brendon, you didn’t tell me that your boyfriend would attend the party with us.” The man says and suddenly the guy is standing next to them.

“I didn’t know as well but it’s a nice twist.” Brendon says.

When Ryan looks up he hears shooting and turns around. Gerard’s men are starting the fire, shooting everyone in their way.

“Are you fucking insane? These people are innocent!” Ryan yells, turning around again.

Gerard nods towards Brendon and the boy lungs forward to clench his hands around Ryan’s throat.

“I didn’t mean that, idiot. Just hit him unconscious or something. He could be of use.” Gerard says and just when Brendon raises his fist there’s a loud bang.

Brendon backs off and they look up. Suddenly, there’s music. Ryan raises his eyebrows when he realizes that it is _Levels_  by Avicii. The next thing he noticed is the flying guy in the red and yellow robot suit. He’s obviously responsible for the music.

“You didn’t really plan on partying without me, did you?” he says and the few people who are still alive are looking around with confusion. The guy lands and walks over to where Ryan stands.

“Could use some help?” he asks and Ryan just stares at him.

Just when he starts talking again a few of Gerard’s men throw themselves at the guy and he starts cursing.

“Alright, let’s play.” The robot guy says and takes off, a few of the men still clutching at him.

When Ryan takes his eyes off him he reacts just in time to the fist coming towards his face. He crouches down and jumps to his feet again quickly. He grabs Brendon’s arm and turns it around so it would hurt but Brendon just shakes him off and tries to kick Ryan’s legs away but Ryan jumps away in the right moment and slides over the railing of the staircase, standing in the middle of the stairs.

“Fight me for real, pussy.” Brendon growls and jumps onto the stairs as well.

Ryan shakes his head quickly and takes off towards upstairs. He looks down while running and sees that Gerard is already holding the glass thing with the stuff they stole. Arriving at the top, he turns right and stops there. When Brendon is standing in front of him just a second later he’s already holding his gun, pointing at Brendon’s head.

“You won’t kill me.” He says, grinning.

“No, I won’t, but I can do this.”

He jumps forward and hits Brendon over the head with his gun. His victim stumbles for a moment before he falls to the floor. Ryan looks away quickly and jumps over the railing and lands directly in front of Gerard. He holds the gun to his forehead and motions for the glass case. Gerard watches him emotionless and hands it over.

“You got it? Awesome, bro.” a voice says and then the robot guy is standing next to Ryan.

His golden mask is off and Ryan can see his face. The guy is maybe a few years older then him, black hair hanging into his face and he’s wearing eyeliner.

“We should take him with us.” Ryan says, motioning over to Gerard and the robot guy nods.

More soldiers arrive and take Gerard with them, all of it without him saying a single word.

“You’re Peter Wentz, right?” Ryan asks the robot dude who nods proudly.

“I prefer Pete … or Iron Man but whatever.”

“Iron Man, really?”

“Hey, everyone needs a hero name.”

“Sure”

“What’s yours?”

“I don’t have one.”

When the soldiers nod them over, they start walking over to the jet.

“You need one.”

“No, I don’t.”

“What was it with that guy?”

“Oh, right.” Ryan says and turns around, running up the stairs and turning right but when he gets there no one is there.

Brendon is gone.

He stands there, looking at the spot where he laid for a few seconds before he hears the others yell for him.

“I’m on my way!” he yells back and starts walking down again.

 

*

 

“I don’t understand this. He didn’t show a reaction in the slightest.” Zack says, pacing around while Ryan, Pete and Patrick sit on the nearby table and watch him. “An average criminal would yell and try to escape.”

“Maybe he’s just a relaxed guy.” Pete says, shrugging his shoulders.

“No, I have to agree. This isn’t normal.” Patrick says, once again feeling uneasy under Pete’s gaze.

The man is watching Patrick since he and Ryan got back from their little mission. They got introduced to each other and Pete just grinned and didn’t stop. It is creepy.

Ryan isn’t saying anything. He’s quiet since they’re back at the ship.

“Ryan? Hey, talk to us.” Pete suddenly says and Ryan snaps out of his mind.

“What?” he asks, looking between the others.

“Don’t you think that it’s a bit weird how Gerard is acting, too?” Patrick asks.

Ryan opens his mouth but closes it again.

“Can we please stop talking about Gerard?” Ryan pleads.

“No. This is from importance right now.” Zack says.

Ryan looks up at him and holds the eye contact for a few seconds before he gets up in a quick motion and leaves the room.

“He’s a total bitch.” Pete says, laughing to himself.

“Don’t say that. You know nothing.” Zack says.

“Then tell me what I don’t know.”

“Why should I? You’re not even part of this. You just showed up because you were bored.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well yeah. Right, you didn’t say that. You said that you hacked into our system to know where we would head and that’s why you showed up but I still don’t know why exactly.”

“I wanted to help.” Pete says, narrowing his eyes.

“You didn’t want to help the last few times we asked you to. Why now?”

“Geez, Hall. Can’t you just be happy that I decided to join your secret boy band?”

When Zack doesn’t answer Pete rolls his eyes, gets up and leaves the room as well.

Zack sighs and folds his arms behind his back. Patrick looks around, biting his lip and fiddling with his hands again.

“I think it’s time to get the others.” Zack says then and Patrick looks up at him.

“The others, sir?” he asks.

“Walker and Smith”

Patrick raises his eyebrows but Zack is already walking out of the room, leaving him to himself.

 

*

 

Ryan is sitting on the small bed in his room. He doesn’t want to be here. He wishes he could say that he wanted to go home, but he doesn’t have a home.

“Ryan?”

Ryan looks up and Patrick stands there.

“Can I come in?” he asks and Ryan nods.

Patrick walks in and closes the door behind him.

“What is it?” Ryan asks.

“Well, everyone is kind of angry and it all started because of you.” Patrick says nervously.

Ryan lets out a dry laugh and looks away.

“I feel honoured to be the reason of their anger.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Why do you ask? You don’t know me and it’s none of your business.”

Patrick feels uneasy and nods, not looking at Ryan. Then he waves a quick goodbye and leaves.

Five seconds later the door opens again to reveal one of the soldiers.

“Agent Hall wants to see you.” He says and disappears again.

Ryan rolls his eyes and gets up.

 

When he arrives at the commando bridge Zack is standing in front of the monitors, talking to one of his men.

“You wanted to see me.” Ryan says, sounding bored.

Zack turns around and watches Ryan critically.

“Yes”

He walks over to Ryan and stays silent for a while.

“Something like today can’t happen again. Your private life can’t influence your responsibilities.”

“This is the only life I have.” Ryan hisses through gritted teeth.

“Then stop being a fucking pussy and now get me Walker on this ship.”

“Get him yourself.” Ryan says and turns around.

“If you go now I will call Saporta immediately and you will get arrested.”

Ryan doesn’t turn around and just smiles a sarcastic smile to himself.

“You won’t.” he says

“Why do you think that?”

He turns around and grins at Zack.

“Because you need me.”

“I don’t need you.”

“Oh please, you could have gotten the other freaks yourself. Why get a criminal like me to do it for you?”

Zack snorts but stays silent. Ryan just smiles and turns around again.

“Thought so” he whispers as he leaves the room.

 

*

 

Ryan stays in his room after that, glaring at everyone who dares to come near it.

Patrick is working in his laboratory, doing nothing actually, when Pete walks in.

“Hey psycho” he says and Patrick flinches.

“Hello” Patrick just says.

“What are you doing? You can’t be working because now that Gerard is trapped in here you’re pretty useless.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Well, there aren’t many places on this ship where one could be alone.”

“So you just stay in your laboratory like the freak you are.”

Patrick bites his lip and turns around, looking at some paper.

“Oh come on. Talk to me, I’m bored.” Pete whines.

“Then find yourself something to do.”

“There isn’t anything to do”

“It was your decision to come here, no one told you to.”

“Oh not you too. No one wants me here, huh?”

“That’s not the problem. I think Hall is actually very happy you’re here after all.” Patrick says and turns around again. “You’re just very annoying.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t annoy me so this doesn’t end up in a fight. I think they wouldn’t be so fond of a big green monster running around here.”

“Do you  _want_  to make me angry?”

“Maybe”

“You are crazy.”

“Yes”

Patrick raises an eyebrow at him and Pete just grins.

“Hey, what is it with our little diva today?”

“Ryan?”

“It’s funny that you immediately know who I’m talking about.” Pete laughs and Patrick snorts.

“I don’t know.”

“I think he’s hiding something.”

“Can you blame him?”

“I read his file. It wasn’t very detailed.”

“It’s not your business.”

“But I’d like to know more about this guy. What I do know is that he’s a master assassin with just 19 years. That’s not normal.”

“Why are we talking about this?”

“Yes, I’d like to know that as well.”

Pete and Patrick turn around abruptly to stare at Ryan, who is leaning against the doorframe out of sudden.

“How did you get out of your prison called mind?” Pete asks and Ryan just stares at him emotionless.

“Mind your own business, alright?” Ryan says with narrowed eyes and turns to leave.

“Oh no, I would like to know what turned you into the freak you are.”

Ryan stops but doesn’t turn around.

“Some of us didn’t have the perfect childhood you maybe had.”

“Oh, so something happened back then and then you suddenly turned into … that?”

“No, dipshit.” Ryan says and spins around, walking towards Pete. “I already told you to mind your own business and I mean it.”

“Are you trying to scare me?”

“You two should stop.” Patrick says.

“Yes, you should.” Another voice says and the three turn to look at Zack who is standing in the door.

“Since Ryan didn’t want to cooperate anymore I had to find Walker myself. At least he follows without questioning it.”

“We’re not some dogs you can train till we do whatever you want.” Ryan says and folds his arms over his chest.

Just when Zack wants to talk again a grenade shoots through the window and lands on the floor.

“Out!” Zack yells but it’s already too late.

The grenade explodes and the four are thrown back. The explosion tears a hole into the floor and Ryan crashes down on the next floor.

“Fuck” he hisses under his breath and looks around when the dust cleared a bit. He is in some kind of machine room. He tries to get up, but his foot is trapped under a piece of steel.

Then he looks to his other side and there is another body.

“Patrick?” he asks and the other boy is groaning quietly.

“Is everyone okay?” Ryan hears Zack’s voice through the speaker in his ear.

“Yes, everything is okay.” he answers quickly and just then Patrick lets out a loud groan. “isn’t it?”

Patrick is clenching his fists and just then Ryan realizes what is happening. He starts cursing under his breath and tries to free his foot but it remains stuck.

“Listen to me. Everything will be fine. Try to relax.” He says and when he sees two people attend to help them he waves them away quickly.

“I will get you out of here and nothing bad will happen and you will go home and- ”

“Shut up!” Patrick yells, his voice sounding like a growl.

Ryan tugs at his foot abruptly and then it’s free. He gets up and stares down at Patrick.

When the boy’s shirt starts to rip Ryan realizes that it’s too late. Turning quickly, he starts running through the machine room, his feet making too loud noises on the metal ground.

 

In the meanwhile, Zack and Pete manage to get away from the leak.

“I’ll get Walker. They will attack soon and we need his help.” Zack says and starts running along the corridor.

“I’ll get my suit and try to repair the leak.” Pete says more to himself and runs off as well.

 

Ryan is hiding behind one of the machines down there, breathing heavily. He heard the footsteps and the crashing of metal but he still refuses to get out of his hiding place. After a few minutes he doesn’t hear a single sound and it’s just too quiet. Slowly, he gets up a bit to look over the machine.

Just then, the green monster that once was Patrick appears right in front of him and roars right into his face. Its fist shoots forward and Ryan jumps to the side just in time before the machine crashes him. But he doesn’t get much time to recover because the monster is already after him again. He jumps to his feet and runs through the rows of machines. He’s aware of the monster behind him smashing everything in its way. When he comes to a wall he turns left quickly and is in an even smaller corridor. He runs through it as fast as he can, the monster still behind him. For a moment there Ryan hoped the small corridor would be able to stop it but it’s just destroying the walls around him. Ryan tries to run as fast as possible but the thing is bigger and stronger and so it catches up to him and slams him against the wall with its arm.

The punch leaves Ryan breathless sitting against the wall. Just when the monster wants to smash the life out of him something catches it in its actions and it crashes through the wall.

Ryan looks around in shock for a moment before he relaxes against the wall and tries to get his breathing to normal again.

 

Zack is on the commando bridge and tries to get the situation under control again.

“Hall, there’s some weird guy here fighting with the green big one.” Walker says through the speaker.

“Weird guy?”

“Yes, he’s talking weird and he has a hammer.”

“That’s Spencer. Finally.”

“What should I do?”

“I could need some help here!” another voice says.

“Help Wentz.” Zack says to Jon.

“Alright”

When the conversation is over, he ducks just in time to avoid getting hit by a grenade.

“Fuck, how did they get here?” Zack yells, motioning to the guards standing at the door.

They grab their weapons and try to fight the soldiers attacking the commando bridge but just then they run away.

“Fuck, they head further down.” Zack murmurs and brings a hand up to his speaker. “Hello? Can someone hear me? They are heading for machine room B.”

Ryan, who is still leaning against the wall, answers.

“Ross here. Understood.” He says and gets up to head for machine room B.

 

He runs the whole way to get there in time and when he arrives at the door and looks inside he sees three men walking through the room. He recognizes one of them and sighs quietly.

Then he gets his gun out and aims at one of the men. They don’t pay attention to their surroundings so it’s not a problem to kill at least one of them from the distance.

Ryan shoots and hits the man in the back. The man stumbles backwards and falls to the floor. Another one turns to look at the now dying guy and Ryan manages to aim right and kill him too.

When he looks around again the third (and most important one) is gone. He stands upright and grabs his gun with both hands while he steps into the room slowly.

Everything is to quiet and he keeps looking around frantically. When he’s about five feet into the room there’s a noise behind him and he whirls around.

“You seem to stalk me.” Brendon purrs with an evil smirk.

Ryan raises his gun but Brendon is faster and grabs it away with one quick movement.

“Well fuck” Ryan whispers and starts running further into the room.

Actually there isn’t that much space in the room. It mostly consists of narrow paths with railings on the sides, everything made out of steel. The machines are under those paths. It’s maybe ten feet high.

“It’s funny how you always end up running away.” Brendon yells and Ryan hears steps running after him.

When Brendon almost reaches him Ryan grabs the railing and jumps over it, landing on the next steel path but his attacker does so as well, landing right in front of Ryan.

“You know, you could have come with me.” Brendon says and narrows his eyes.

“And you could have stayed!” Ryan hisses and ducks down when Brendon attempts to shoot his head.

Ryan stays on the floor and kicks out, hitting Brendon’s feet away so he falls to the floor as well.

“Why do you even try?” Brendon growls and lungs at Ryan, pinning him to the floor.

Ryan remains silent and struggled under his grip and glares at him. A wide grin spreads over Brendon’s face and he leans down, his lips almost touching Ryan’s ear.

“One last chance. Give up and help me.” He whispers and draws back to watch Ryan’s face.

“Why should I?”

“Because you would be a nice addition to the whole thing.”

“And what would that whole thing be?”

“Oh, that’s actually really boring. Just taking over everything and stuff.”

“Taking over everything? How old are you? Twelve?”

Brendon reaches out and claws at Ryan’s hair to yank his head back, leaving Ryan groaning.

“No jokes yet. You didn’t agree.” He hisses and pulls harder.

“Ah! Okay okay. I’ll help you.”

Brendon grins and loosens his grip.

“Good boy. But I don’t know if you say the truth and Gerard isn’t here to make sure of your loyalty.”

“What do you mean?”

“How do you think did he manage to get that many soldiers? He’s a genius after all. The own will isn’t very helpful when you’re planning to take over everything.”

Ryan narrows his eyes and licks his lips.

“So you don’t want to do this?” he asks carefully and Brendon just stares at him and gets up.

Ryan hesitates for a moment before he does so as well.

“You agreed on helping but I swear if you give me a reason to think you fuck with me I’ll shoot you.” Brendon whispers menacingly.

“Punch him in the face.” Zack says into the speaker and Ryan hesitates for a moment before he does so, hard.

Brendon stumbled back, holding onto the railing before crashing to the floor. Ryan holds his aching fist and looks down at him without emotion.

“What was that for?” he asks into the speaker.

“Get him into a free room and then come into the conference room.”

Ryan rolls his eyes and does so.

 

*

 

“What is this about?” Ryan asks when he walks into the large room.

There are quite a few people sitting around the table. Ryan spots Patrick and Pete but doesn’t know who the others are.

“Sit down.” Zack demands and Ryan walks further inside and takes a seat next to Patrick.

“Excuse me, I think we haven’t been introduced yet.” One of the guys says and leans over the table to hold his hand out for Ryan to shake.  
Ryan watches him for a second before shaking his hand. The guy is wearing a blue suits so he assumes this is the Cap.

“Yes, I think I should introduce all of you to each other.” Zack says and folds his hands behind his back.

“At first our annoying rich guy, Mr. Pete Wentz. The only special thing about him is his ego and his robot suit.” Zack says and Pete just smiles at him.

“Then there is Mr. Stump. I think everyone in here heard his story as well.”

Everyone nods and Patrick starts fiddling with his hands in his lap.

“Next one, Ryan Ross- ”

“Oh, wait. I did hear something about you. You are the guy who kills people for a living?” Jon asks and Ryan licks his lip and looks away.

“That is correct but I would rather introduce him as a master assassin who decided to join us to do some good.” Zack continues and Ryan keeps looking away.

“Then there’s our oldie. Jon Walker, called Captain America as well. It’s an honour to have you with us.”

Jon smiles politely and Ryan wants to puke.

“Last but not least, Spencer Smith.”

“I feel honoured to fight on the sides of heroes like you.” Spencer says.

“Well, we should tell  _you_  that, Mr. Demi-god.” Pete laughs and silence washes over them. “Anyway, not all of us are heroes.”

Ryan knows that Pete is looking at him now.

“Well, now that we know each other let’s start with the important stuff. Gerard may still be locked in here but his army is still growing. Thanks to Ryan we know why that is.”

Zack stops to look around for a moment.

“Seems like Gerard found a way to take people’s free will. Those people form his army.”

“And why is he doing all of this?” Jon asks.

“He wants to take over everything.” Ryan says and leans back.

“Everything?”

“Yes, like in those kids movies.”

“Guys!” Zack yells. “We don’t have time for this.”

Everyone nods and Zack takes a deep breath.

“We managed to arrest one of Gerard’s soldiers. He’s currently unconscious but we hope that he’s himself again when he wakes up.”

Zack locks eyes with Ryan who just stares back for a moment.

“He may know a few things that could help us.”

All of them nod and it’s quiet for a while.

“Alright, you can go for now.”

Everyone gets up and leaves the room but Ryan.

“Am I allowed to leave anytime soon?” Ryan asks and folds his arms in front of his chest.

“What? Why would you want to leave now? You just got a friend back.”

“Maybe”

“I’m almost completely sure that he’s going to be himself again. This usually works in cases like that.”

“So I’m not allowed to leave.” Ryan states and looks away.

“You’re free to go wherever you want when I say so and now go visit your boyfriend because he might wake up soon.”

“He’s so not my boyfriend anymore.” Ryan whispers before leaving the room.

 

*

 

Ryan stops in front of the door to take a deep breath. He wishes he could just leave already.

After standing there for at least five minutes he finally opens the door and walks inside. The room is small and there’s just a bed and a bedside table. Then there’s the part Ryan didn’t expect.

Brendon isn’t asleep anymore. He is sitting upright in the bed, rubbing his forehead. When the door behind Ryan closes he looks up and their gazes lock.

“Ryan” Brendon whispers and Ryan just looks away.

“Does your head hurt? I can get you some painkillers.” Ryan says and makes to leave again.

“No, wait.”

Ryan stops with his back turned towards Brendon. When Brendon remains silent Ryan turns around and watches him without emotion in his honey eyes.

“I know this probably won’t do but … I’m sorry.” Brendon says without looking away.

“You’re right. This won’t do.” Ryan hisses and Brendon flinches. “Do you have any idea what you did?”

“Of course”

Ryan bites his lip and finally looks away.

“Really, Ryan?” a voice says and Ryan turns around quickly to be faced with Pete. “You killed people, he killed people. The only difference is that you were yourself while doing it.”

No one says something else and after a while Pete just leaves again.

“Y-you … what?” Brendon stutters but Ryan is already rushing out of the room.

 

*

 

Ryan hides in his room and just lies on the bed, facing the wall till the door opens. He doesn’t move and just hopes the person leaves again.

“Ryan?”

It’s Patrick.

“What do you want?” Ryan whispers.

“Pete told me about … you know.”

“And?”

“I just want you to finally tell me what happened.”  
“I already told you to mind your own business.”

“Just stop hiding. I’m a great listener. You can tell me.”

Ryan remains silent.

“Come on. I won’t tell someone else.”

“I would have to tell you my whole life story.”

“No problem.”

A few minutes pass till Ryan finally sits up and looks at Patrick.

“Tell Pete and I’ll kill you.” Ryan hisses and Patrick smiles sadly.

“I won’t.”

“Okay”

Ryan starts biting his lip and fiddling with his hands in his lap.

“My parents died when I was three or something. I can’t remember them so I don’t really care. I lived in an orphanage since then and that’s where I met Brendon. His parents are dead as well and we became really good friends. One day a man visited the orphanage and took some kids with him, including Brendon and me. His name was Bob. He brought us to some kind of institution. A school for special people. All of it was a secret. This place turned us into what we are today. The plan was to found a group of master assassins. No one ever told us what for but I don’t want to believe it was for something bad. Everyone was so nice and it was like we were a big family there.”

Ryan stops for a moment to look up at Patrick who nods so he goes on.

“When we were sixteen and fifteen years old we started dating. I can’t remember how it started. It just happened. For one year everything was great. Then, one night, Brendon went out. I don’t know what for but when he returned the next morning he acted weird. He told me to pack my stuff because he found somewhere else to stay. He said he didn’t trust Bob and the whole thing anymore and found someone better to trust. I didn’t pack my stuff but I followed him there. Gerard turned out to be that person. I heard stuff about him on the news and begged Brendon to come home with me again but he refused to do it. Eventually Gerard’s soldiers attacked me but I made it out there, alone. I went home and told Bob everything and he just told me Brendon would come back. If not for his home then for me. He never did but a month later I came home from a walk and just when I wanted to enter through the gates the whole institution exploded right in front of me and the last thing I saw was a helicopter take off with Brendon climbing up the rope latter. That was the last time I saw him.”

Both remain silent for a few minutes.

“Wow. I’m sorry, Ryan.” Patrick whispers then. “What happened after that?”

“I was on my own. I didn’t know what to do and one night I was in a bar and overheard a conversation. Two guys were talking about a guy who owed them a lot of money and they thought about the best way to get rid of him. I got up, walked over to them and made them an offer. I would kill that dude for them for money. They agreed and that’s how it was for the past two years till Zack found me a few weeks ago.”

“So you just tried to get by.”

Ryan nods quickly.

“I know that’s not a reason to kill but I didn’t really care. No one was there to tell me it’s wrong so I kept going.”

Patrick nods to himself.

“I guess everything makes sense now.” He says and Ryan raises an eyebrow. “Well, you were not able to fight Brendon and everyone was confused.”  
Ryan chuckles and bites his lip.

“We sometimes had to fight against each other in school. Not seriously, just for the training and whenever Brendon and I were partnered up, he won.”

When Ryan’s laugh died down both remain silent for a while.

“Ryan, I know it’s your decision and stuff but I don’t think you should push him away.” Patrick whispers and Ryan nods to himself, looking down.

“Patrick, get out. The lovebirds have to talk.”

Both heads shoot up to see Pete in the door, Brendon behind him. Patrick sends Ryan an apologetic glance and gets up to leave the room. Pete pushes Brendon inside and closes the door.

Ryan lowers his gaze immediately and looks away when Brendon sits down next to him on the bed.

“Pete told me what you went through and what you did for a living.” Brendon says and Ryan doesn’t stir. “I don’t know what to say, Ry. All I can do is apologize for stuff I didn’t even do.”

“It’s not your fault.” Ryan whispers.

“Really? That sounded different a few minutes ago.” Brendon says harshly but then relaxes again. “I hurt you, huh?”

“You could say that.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Ryan nods but keeps looking away and it’s driving Brendon insane.

“Look at me, please.”

After a moment of hesitation Ryan finally turns his head.

“Please don’t act like you have no feelings. I know you better than that.” Brendon pleads and Ryan nods and closes his eyes.

When he opens them again there are tears forming in them and when Brendon sees that he reaches out and wraps his arms around the older boy. Soon Brendon can’t hold back tears himself and they just sit there, clinging to each other and crying silently.

What they don’t know is that Pete is pressed up against the door, listening closely with Patrick standing behind him.

“What’s going on in there?” Patrick whispers and Pete draws back with a smirk.

“They made up. I didn’t know people like them have feelings though.” Pete laughs silently.

“What are you doing?” a voice cuts in and both of them whirl around to be faced with Jon and Spencer.

“Uhm” Patrick starts but Pete cuts him off.

“We are spying on the spies.”

Patrick rolls his eyes and Pete just keeps smirking. Spencer raises and eyebrow at them and Jon blinks a few times.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have a tea party in front of their room. I bet they want to fuck now.” Pete laughs and walks off.

“Human beings are odd.” Spencer says and the other two turn to frown at him.

 

*

 

The next day they are all sitting around the large table in the conference room. It’s still early so everyone is tired.

Pete won’t stop grinning at Ryan and the younger boy just stares back.

“Good morning. I’m getting right to the point. I guess you all already know Brendon so let’s see what he can tell us.” Zack says and looks at Brendon expectantly.

“Well, don’t expect too much.” Brendon starts and everyone keeps staring at him so he sighs and goes on. “The one you caught isn’t Gerard. That’s a robot he built for situations like that.”

“And why did you attack us then?” Zack asks.

“To get that stuff Gerard needs for a weapon he wants to build.”

Zack nods to himself and motions for Brendon to go on.

“Uhm, I saw all the weapons he invented and let me tell you, it won’t be easy to fight against him. Other than the army he built robot soldiers. They may be easy to destroy but there’s this … large thing that keeps building them and so there are always new ones.”

“We would have to destroy the thing that keeps reproducing them.”

“Yes. Then he got some kind of flying scooter for the human soldiers. These things shoot with lasers.”

Zack nods again and raises his hands to massage his temples.

“Do you know when he wants to attack?”

“No, but I know that it will be in New York. And it will be soon.”

It’s silent for a while till Zack hammers his fists down on the table.

“Alright. We don’t have much time. I will ask Saporta if some of his soldiers will be able to help us as well but other than that you six are the only hope for that mission.”

“Uhm, five, sir.” Patrick says and Zack glares at him. “What?”

“You will help just like everyone else.”

“How? I would just smash everything. Believe me, it’s better when I stay here.”

Zack sighs and nods.

“Whatever. We have to be prepared so all of you will get new weapons and stuff.”

“I don’t need your primitive weapons.” Spencer laughs and Zack looks as if he starts to yell any second.

“Walker, we will improve your shield and your suit. Wentz, you do whatever you want but make sure you’re able to help as much as possible when you have to.”

Both nod and Zack looks over at Ryan and Brendon.

“You two come to the armoury right away.”

“Uhm, sir?” Brendon asks.

“What?”

“Guns and stuff are great but do you maybe have something like- ”

“I still have your bow.” Ryan says and Brendon beams at him.

“Alright, follow me.” Zack says and gets up, Ryan and Brendon following.

 

*

 

“Okay, this is seriously awesome!” Ryan shouts before pulling the trigger.

Zack stocked them up with new weapons and Ryan couldn’t resist. He had to go into the training room to try them.

When there aren’t any bullets left he lowers the gun and smiles at the sight in front of him. He hit the paper circle in front of him right in the middle. Six times.

“I agree.” He hears Brendon say and then an arrow comes into view and hits the middle as well.

“Guys, you’re not here to play.”

They turn around to see Pete.

“Okay, I have to agree that you’re good.” He says and walks further into the room.

“Don’t you have something to do?” Ryan asks and puts the gun away.

“My suit is ready but that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

He grins at them and grabs the gun to observe it half-heartedly.

“Hall says we should wait till Gerard attacks.”

“Yes?”

“So we just sit around till that happens?” Pete asks and throws the gun away again.

Brendon narrows his eyes at him and Ryan folds his arms in front of his chest.

“We have to do something.”

“What do you suggest?” Brendon asks.

Pete wants to open his mouth but an announcement cuts him off.

“ _Gerard started the fire! To the jets! Now!_ ” 

“Well fuck” Pete says and turns to leave the room quickly.

“Shit just got real.” Ryan says and grabs as many weapons as his suit can hold.

 

*

 

All five of them are now standing by the jet.

“Alright. This is your jet. Brendon, you said you know how to fly one. Get in there. The other soldiers come after you as fast as possible.” Zack says and they nod and turn to get in.

Brendon runs to the front immediately.

“Everyone inside?” he asks and Ryan looks around before nodding. “Alright”

Ryan takes the seat next to him and when Brendon sends him a look he nods again. He starts the jet, takes off and out of the ship.

“Gerard started the attack with his normal soldiers. They locked everyone in the surrounding buildings. The police already arrived but they can’t do much. You have to be careful.” Zack tells them through the speaker.

“Does he really think we can do this?” Jon asks.

“I don’t know what he thinks we are able to do but we need a wonder to survive this.” Ryan says and he sees Brendon nodding slightly next to him.

“At least we don’t have to see how Gerard enslaves the whole human race then.” Pete laughs. “You know, Patrick would come in handy here.”

“Definitely”

After ten minutes they reach New York.

“Oh my god” Ryan breathes.

Buildings are burning and the police still seem to fight against a few of Gerard’s soldiers.

“Get out! I land on one of the buildings and try to achieve something from there.” Brendon yells and everyone nods but Ryan.

“What? We stay together.”

“I really can’t do much down there.”

Ryan watches him for a moment before he nods.

“Don’t die.” He says and joins the others in the back.

“You have to jump out. I try to fly as deep as possible.” Brendon yells and the four exchange looks.

When the door opens they nod at each other and jump out one after another. Ryan is the last one to jump and he looks over his shoulder.

“Lets move in together when this is over.” He yells.

“Jump!”

Ryan opens his mouth but closes it again. He swallows and turns before he jumps.

The street he lands on doesn’t even look like a street anymore. There are cracks everywhere and the cars are burning.

“Watch out!” someone yells and the next moment one of Gerard’s soldiers is in front of him and holds a gun right into his face.

Ryan ducks and the guy shoots in the air. He kicks his legs away and jumps to his feet quickly, grabbing a gun and shooting the guy’s head two times.

“One” He whispers to himself and turns around.

Spencer is circled by at least ten guys who are shooting like crazy, Jon is standing on one of the cars, trying to hit the soldiers with his shield and Pete is flying around and shooting from there.

They just arrived barely a few minutes ago and Ryan already feels like giving up. Ryan whirls around again just to be faced with twenty guys at once.

Ryan is about to raise his gun to shoot when an arrow comes down and hits one of the soldiers in the chest. Ryan smiles and looks up quickly to see Brendon standing on one of the buildings before he starts the fire.

 

*

 

They fight for at least one hour till Saporta’s soldiers finally arrive. They can’t do much but at least they occupy Gerard’s men for a while. Those keep attacking and don’t seem to get tired at all.

Right now there are five soldiers in front of Ryan, all of them with weapons he never saw in his life. Those things fire some blue lightning and it hurts like hell. They hit Ryan three times already. His shoulder, his side and his arm.

Two arrows shoot down and hit two of the men in front of Ryan and he shoots the other ones himself.

Breathing heavily, he turns around. Jon and Spencer fight the last soldiers around and Pete just lands in front of Ryan.

“We did it!” he cheers.

“No” Ryan breathes.

Pete frowns and waits till Ryan’s breathing calmed down a bit.

“Don’t you remember what Brendon said?” Ryan asks.

Pete wants to speak but just then there’s a loud vibrating noise. They turn around but there’s nothing.

“Do you hear that?” Jon asks when he and Spencer joined them.

The noise gets louder and they keep staring.

“The robot army.” Ryan whispers.

The others look at each other and Pete takes off the ground again.

“What the- ” he starts just when a large flying steel ship rounds one of the skyscrapers, destroying it in the progress.

“Oh fuck” Ryan whispers and they take a few steps back.

The thing flies towards them and at first nothing else happens but then there’s a screeching noise and some steel boxes fall to the ground, one of them right in front of Ryan.

Jon and Spencer retreat a bit further but Ryan stays there and stares down at the thing. When it starts to vibrate his eyes grow wide and he takes one step back.

“Ryan! Get away!” Brendon yells into the speaker but the box already starts to transform into one of the robot soldiers.

The thing is twice the size of Ryan and equipped with tons of weapons on its shoulders. It seems to adjust to its surroundings before it aims one of the guns at Ryan.

“Shit!” The boy yells and ducks down just when it fires.

“Are you stupid?!” Brendon yells but Ryan just rolls his eyes and gets him own guns out again.

 

*

 

Fighting these things is harder than they thought, at least when one just has guns to fight with.

Pete is actually pretty good at turning them into trash but the others have some problems.

Jon can’t do much with his shield so he started to fight them face to face while Spencer just hammers them down with his hammer.

Ryan is about to collapse. He doesn’t know how long they fight already but every time he finally manages to kill one of those beasts the next one is already in front of him. Sometimes an arrow shoots down and explodes, killing quite a few robots but even this doesn’t do much.

“Guys, this is completely useless.” Ryan says into the speaker quickly before shooting the next one.

“I agree.” Jon says and Spencer hums.

“I won’t give up so easily.” Pete says and throws a bomb to the ground right under the flying ship so the robots falling down are killed immediately.

“They even reached the buildings.” Brendon groans and when Ryan looks up there are quite a few of the things up on the roof where Brendon is standing.

“We need a wonder.” Jon says.

 

*

 

They keep fighting but it seems useless since the steel ship keeps producing new soldiers.

Almost all of them already reached their limits. Just Pete and Spencer are still fighting with all their power.

Jon disappeared into a side alley where he’s just fighting with his shield while Ryan is hiding behind one of the burning cars, shooting at their enemies from time to time.

He didn’t hear something from Brendon for a while but when he looks up he sees him fighting with everything he got.

“This is completely useless if we don’t manage to destroy the ship.” Ryan whispers into the speaker.

“I know but how do you think we should do that?” Pete answers and Ryan doesn’t know the answer to that.

He gets up to look over the car to see the ship before sitting down again. Closing his eyes, he leans his head backwards and sighs.

“Ryan!”

Ryan opens his eyes just to be faced with quite a few of the robot soldiers, all of them aiming their weapons at him, ready to shoot.

He’s about to get his own guns when someone grabs him around the waist and they take off the ground before he can do anything.

He holds on to whoever grabbed him and closes his eyes till his feet hit the ground again.

“I thought you know how important it is to watch out.” Brendon says.

Ryan rolls his eyes at him and looks around. They are now both standing on the building where Brendon was the whole time. When Ryan raises an eyebrow at Brendon, the younger boy raises an arrow.

Right, one of those got a rope in it.

“No robots up here?” Ryan asks and Brendon grins proudly.

“What do you think I did up here while you were hiding?”

Ryan folds his arms in front of his chest and turns away.

“You didn’t have to save me, you know?”

“Oh really? I just want to remind you how I always got you out of trouble. You are good but you don’t know how to get out once it’s serious.”

“Guys!” Pete yells and they flinch. “After this you can get married or whatever but it would be nice to have some help here right now!”

Brendon pushes past Ryan to stand at the edge of the building and grabs an arrow.

“Alright, watch out.” He says, then aims and shoots.

The arrow hits one of the robots and the thing turns to look for its attacker. Ryan steps next to Brendon to watch the special arrow explode, killing at least twenty of their enemies at once.

“Even if we keep going like this … we won’t make it.” Ryan says and looks up at Brendon who is still staring down but nods. “Did you already try to destroy the ship with one of those arrows?”

Brendon nods and Ryan looks down.

“Maybe we should give up.” Ryan whispers and Brendon turns his head quickly.

“What?!”

“Brendon, we can’t do this. We are just five people.”

“Five special people.”

“Think about it. We shouldn’t even be here. This isn’t out scene. We weren’t trained to fight … this. Jon can’t handle this at all. He might be a super soldier but this isn’t even his time and he just got a shield and pure strength. Spencer can just destroy robot after robot but he can’t destroy the whole thing. He tried. Pete can’t do anything once his battery is dead.”

Brendon opens his mouth but closes it again, looking down at the scene.

“It’s easy.” He says then and Ryan frowns. “We have to find the source. That would be Gerard. He has to be here … somewhere. He watches this.”

He looks at Ryan and smiles.

“We just have to find him.”

“Guys! Stop being emo! I think I just found something that could help us.” Pete cheers and they look around till they spot him, a jet behind him.

“Who- ” Ryan starts but then Pete lands right in front of them and they step back.

“We will smash them.” Pete says and hands them something before flying off again.

They frown and watch after him.

The jet rather crashes than lands and someone jumps out.

“It’s Patrick.” Ryan says.

“You see? We can do this.” Brendon says and they smile at each other.

Then they step back and look down at the thing Pete handed them. It looks like a smart phone and when Brendon pushes the one button it lights up and shows a radar.

“This … is a gamma ray detector.” Brendon says and then smiles.

“That means we can find Gerard, right?” Ryan asks but Brendon shakes his head.

“No.  _I_  find Gerard.” He says and starts walking off.

“Hey hey hey. Do you really think I’ll allow you to leave again?”

Brendon stops and turns.

“Do you really think I will risk your life … again?”

Ryan sighs and steps forward, grabbing the radar.

“He’s not too far away. Maybe three blocks.” He says and turns while watching the radar. “This way.”

“Ryan- ”

“Move your fat ass.” Ryan says and jumps over to the next building.

Brendon looks after him for a few seconds before he follows quickly.

“My ass is not fat!”

 

*

 

“I knew you would come.” Pete says when he lands in front of Patrick.

“Oh really?” Patrick asks while looking around.

“Yep. If you could turn into a green rage monster now to save us … please?”

“Did you give Ryan and Brendon the radar?”

“Yep”

“Good. They have to find Gerard.”

Pete nods and folds his arms in front of his chest.

“So? What are you waiting for?” he asks Patrick. “You have to destroy that thing.”

He points to the steel ship and Patrick follows his gaze before nodding.

“Alright. You and the others stay down here. Keep fighting.” Patrick says and starts walking towards the large thing.

“What is he doing?” Jon asks between taking heavy breaths.

Pete just grins and watches as Patrick’s shirt starts to rip. A few seconds later the green monster is standing there, his hands turning into fists.

“Smash it!” Pete yells before taking off to fight again.

He hears how the monster lets out a growl before jumping at the ship.

 

*

 

“Go back.”

“No”

“Go back.”

“No”

“Ryan! Please. Just go back.” Brendon whines and stops.

Ryan keeps walking while looking down at the radar.

“Ry!”

“What are you even scared of?” Ryan asks loudly. “It’s better when two of us face him anyway.”

“Of course, but just if the other person isn’t you.”

Ryan’s mouth opens and closes again.

“What?!” he yells and Brendon turns away. “You’re unbelievable.”

Ryan turns around quickly and jumps off the building and onto the next, lower one. Brendon sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before he freezes when he hears a muffled noise. Quickly, he runs over to the edge and looks down.

“See? There he is.” A voice says and Brendon closes his eyes for a moment to calm down. “Brendon! Come join us!”

Brendon bites his lip to stop himself from attacking this motherfucker immediately and jumps down to them.

Gerard grins when Brendon glares over at him, pointing a weird-looking gun to Ryan’s head. Two soldiers are standing beside him, their guns pointing at Brendon. The younger boy looks down to see the broken radar lying by his feet.

“I think we have to talk.” Gerard says with fake concern.

Ryan hisses something under his breath and struggles in the tight grip but Gerard just presses the gun into his temple harshly.

“Stop this or I’ll pull the trigger right now.” Gerard hisses. “It won’t kill you but I think the result will almost be the same.”

“What does it do?” Brendon asks and takes a few steps forward.

“It erases memories.”

Brendon’s eyes widen and Ryan finally stops struggling.

“This is why I didn’t want you with me right now.” Brendon says while staring at Ryan.

“Oh, how heartbreaking. You knew something like this would happen and you wanted to safe him.” Gerard cheers and Brendon glares at him.

“What do you want?” Brendon asks.

“I want you to stop this and back off. Your group of gay heroes fucks everything up.”

“What if we don’t stop?”

“Then I will pull the trigger and he will forget everything. His name, his life.” Gerard starts to grin like the devil himself. “You”

Ryan swallows and bites his lip.

“Tell them to stop or I do it.” The villain hisses.

Brendon locks eyes with Ryan whose expression in unreadable.

“Maybe I should just do it, let you feel what he felt.” Gerard says to Brendon.

“No!” Brendon yells quickly. “I’ll do it. I’ll call them back.”

Gerard smiles and takes a few steps back with Ryan still in his grip.

“I give you twenty minutes to do so or … well, you know what happens then.”

Brendon nods and raises a hand to the speaker.

“We give up.”

“What? Are you serious? We almost made it. You should have seen it. Patrick smashed that thing. Holy shit. That was awesome!” Pete cheers and Brendon just keeps staring at Gerard without showing any emotion.

“Okay” he says and lowers his hand. “They back off.”

“How do I know that?” Gerard hisses.

“Why would I lie?”

“Hah! I’m not stupid. I think I just have to take him with me. I bet he will come in handy in the future.”

He walks backwards till he’s standing at the edge of the building.

“Is the jet down there?” he asks one of his soldiers and they nod. “Perfect, so I can go with style. Goodbye, Brendon.”

“Hey! No!” Brendon yells but Gerard lets himself fall backwards.

Brendon stares at the spot where he stood seconds ago and then there’s a loud noise. When the soldiers turn to look Brendon grabs his bow and kills both quickly before running forward to look down.

Patrick (well, the green monster that once was Patrick) is hanging on the side of the building, holding Ryan in one of his large hands and Pete is holding Gerard by his throat while flying higher and higher.

The hulk roars and starts climbing up the wall, Ryan still in his grip. When he reaches the edge he sets him down and his knees give in. Brendon is by his side within a second and wraps his arms around him.

“Fuck” he whispers and looks up at Patrick who is his normal self again, just wearing the ripped jeans. “Thanks”

Patrick shrugs and looks up where Pete is just a black dot in the air.

“What is he doing?” Brendon asks and Patrick grins. “Wait. Is he doing what I think he’s-”

Then the black dot is getting bigger now and soon it has the shape of a human. The body keeps falling and soon it crashes to the ground. Patrick walks over to the edge and looks down.

“I bet we are in trouble now. Zack didn’t want him dead.”

“I don’t care.” Pete says who just landed next to them. “He deserved it.”

“What happened?” Zack’s voice sounds through the speaker.

“We did it.” Pete says. “I could use a drink now.”

Brendon ignores them and helps Ryan off the ground.

“Next time you listen to me, okay?”

“As if” Ryan laughs but Brendon sees that he’s shaking slightly.

“And to answer your question from earlier” Brendon starts and Ryan frowns at him. “Yes, let’s move in together.”

Ryan beams at him and looks down.

“I want to live far away from here. I want to forget all of this.” He whispers. “To start over new.”

“Good idea”

 

*

 

“Did I say something about killing him? I think not!” Zack yells when all of them are back on the ship and standing in front of him.

“In case you didn’t notice yet, we aren’t the best at following orders.” Pete says with a grin and Zack just glares at him.

“You should be glad. At least now he’s gone and can’t try something like that again.” Brendon says.

Zack opens his mouth when the door opens and another man walks in.

“Saporta, what do you want?”

Gabe just waves at two of the men behind him and they walk into the room and grab Ryan’s and Brendon’s hands to hold them behind their backs.

“I have an arrest warrant against these two.” Gabe says and walks over to them as well.

“Wait. We agreed on- ”

“Stop this, Hall. Your little organisation was nice and cute but now we have to face reality again. These two are criminals. They aren’t heroes.”

“My  _little organisation_  saved your ass!”

Gabe rolls his eyes and makes a move with his hands, motioning for his men to walk Ryan and Brendon out of the room.

“Wow, you really are an asshole. I’m out.” Pete says and leaves the room.

Patrick looks after him and then back at Zack and Gabe. He smiles before following Pete.

“Pete! Wait!”

The other stops and waits till Patrick caught up with him.

“What are you doing now?” Patrick asks.

“Going home? But at first I have to do something.”

“Huh?”

Pete grins and starts to run along the hall till they see Gabe’s men with Ryan and Brendon in front of them. Pete holds one finger to his lips, showing Patrick to be silent and then he creeps over to the men and grabs the back of their collars, throwing them backwards.

Quickly, Ryan turns around and his hands shoot out to hit a spot at the guys’ necks which leaves them unconscious.

“Perfect. High five?” Pete asks but Ryan just raises his eyebrows at him. “Whatever. What are you guys planning to do now?”

“We wanted to leave America to hide somewhere.” Brendon says.

“Wow, how romantic. Let us walk you to the jet hangar.”

All of them smile at each other while walking into the large hall.

“So, I guess this is it.” Pete says. “Usually, I’m not the type of guy to get emotional and stuff but it was a pleasure to meet you and I think I will miss you.”

“I think I will as well.” Ryan says and Brendon just nods.

“Be careful, okay?” Patrick says and they grin at him. “Right, you should leave before they find out you’re free.”

They say their goodbyes and then Ryan and Brendon get in one of the jets and after a few minutes Pete and Patrick watch the thing get smaller in the distance.

“Hey, do you want to move into my tower? I have a large laboratory. You wouldn’t get bored.” Pete asks with a grin and Patrick just smiles and nods.  

 

 

END

 

btw look at this! [This precious lady](http://fooledmetwicewithyourlies.tumblr.com/) made it!  
  



End file.
